Bottle Messages
by Hiroko Kasato
Summary: Feeling quite irritated at the lies that surrounded her, Hawaii threw bottled messages into the ocean clearing up some common misconceptions. Knowing others had questions about her, she invited them to ask. You can too!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, my name is Hiroko Kasato. Yeah... I couldn't help it. I decided to join the bandwagon. I understand there are other Ask Hawaii ones going around... but I decided to make my own anyways. If the person who already made one wants me to put it down, I will. Anyways, I felt like I desperately needed some writing practice so please help me keep my writing skills in check. Oh. Sorry the prologue is in 2nd Person point-of-view. This is meant only for the prologue and not for any other chapters.**

* * *

><p>You sighed as you watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon. You never did this before yet you knew it was worth it. Finding yourself unable to sleep last night you decided to pull your groggy bones out of bed and to drive to the nearest beach. Though it took a while to get there, you couldn't help but just watch in awe as the suns fiery light mixed with the reds, oranges, and purples of the early morning sky. The water reflected the pristine sky perfectly only adding to Mother Nature's surpassing beauty. So when you saw a brown beer bottle lying on shore, you couldn't help but feel rage build up in you.<p>

Pulling yourself up, you walked to the beer bottle that laid washed up on the sad. You sighed. You never understood how people could be so cruel when it came to the Earth. Before you went to drop it in the nearest trash can, though, you could see there was something in it. Upon holding it up to the light, you could see a rolled up tube inside. Was it a note? Plucking out the cork off the top, you shook the note out. Upon opening it, you read:

_To whoever may find this letter,_

_If you are reading this, that means that my message thankfully didn't land on some deserted island. Now before you go sending this to the police, I am not stuck on a deserted island nor am I in need of any help. My name is Aolani or perhaps better known as the State of Hawaii. The reason I'm sending this is because everybody assumes that in Hawaii, we don't have any electricity or internet. So when I send an email to anywhere in the world, nobody responds or I get some smart-ass comment that I'm not really Hawaii. So I'm here to clear any lies you have heard about me._

_Just to clear up some common misconceptions about living in Hawaii, I'd just like to mention a few facts. We DO have electricity, internet, running water... basically any normal house will have. We do not live in grass shacks. We live in houses. We don't walk around in grass skirts and leis. Not all of us can speak Hawaiian or do the "hula-hula dance." By the way, it's called hula, not the "hula-hula dance." I am the 50th state of the USA, not a country and not a territory. We don't go to work by riding dolphins. We have a convenient thing called cars._

_On a more personal note, like I said before, my name is Aolani. Contrary to what many think about me, I am not Alfred and Kiku's love child or anything of the sort. I was my own nation until Alfred illegally and rudely stole my vital regions. To this day, I still have a very strong dislike for him. I am not close to most of his states. I visit Nevada the most to gamble but that's it. Oh, and just because Alaska is the 49th state, it does not mean I'm friends with him. I barely know anything about him._

_It's not like I have a strained relationship with most of the states. It's just I barely see any of them and I rarely talk to them. I really don't like talking to them too because they ask really stupid questions... and they treat me as if I'm this exotic endangered creature they've never seen before. It's a bit irritating at times. My feelings towards them might be biased because of the way I feel about Alfred. Alfred is so irritating. He never shuts up and he always has that stupid smile on his face. He barely even seems to notice that I really hate him._

_Ugh. Off the topic of Alfred. I really don't have a relationship with many people... I used to be pretty close to England even though I killed Captain Cook... Well, in the last century, I don't talk to him much anymore. I see Korea and China from time to time... and the Philippines too. Come to think of it, the person I see the most is Kiku. Another misconception: I'm not angry or scared at Kiku because he bombed me. In fact, we're pretty good friends. He visits me a lot and I do the same._

_Anyway, back to the main topic. Because I have a different type of the same disease Canada has, many people don't know who I truly am and tend to believe really weird things about me. After years of hearing the same stupid questions being asked, I finally came up with an idea that will stop it all. If you want to learn more about me or ask any questions, I'll gladly answer. I will try to answer as best as I can. Then hopefully, I will be cured of strange ideas following me. Just fill the bottle up with your own letter and throw it back into the ocean. It'll probably land in Hawaii and then I'll answer and send the bottle back as I can._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

You stared at the letter contemplating your choices. You could either throw it away or reply...

* * *

><p><strong>So please send in a response. I'll make sure to keep the answers long and detailed so don't be surprised if you get a long reply. But if you ask something like, "How old are you?" then... it might not be as long. I know it is a lot to ask, but please put some personality into the letters back because it'll be fun to write back to a letter that has some spunk! Anyways, please send in questions or anything of the sort and I'll answer it as fast as I can!<strong>


	2. Austria

**A/N Okay. First one. Sorry it took a bit of time. I'm not really satisfied at this one... NO! I don't mean the letter, I mean my writing. It's unsatisfactory. Man, I'm really rusty. Anyways, thank you so much bradpara for sending in the first letter! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>Hawaii's eyes squinted as she saw a dark green bottle tumbling in the waves that crashed gently upon the shore. A smile cracked to her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the bottle. She only sent the bottles out a few days before and she already had a reply. Reaching down into the gentle surf, she picked up the bottle and examined it. It was in a Weinkellerei Lenz Moser wine bottle. She couldn't help but blush at the wine bottle. This person sent a wine bottle while she only sent measly Bud Light bottles.<p>

She popped the cork out of the bottle and shook out the note. She shook out the letter opened it. She gasped. Though the paper was thin, the handwriting was in a beautiful elaborate script font. Who in the world sent this to her? Her eyes scanned the note until she reached the sender's name at the bottom: Roderich Edelstein, otherwise known as Austria. Plopping the bottle on the side, she opened her back door and stepped back into her house. Leaning back against her ratty old couch, she began to read.

_Fraulien Hawaii,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and in good health. I have heard that you had been effected by that most horrible tsunami that cause poor Kiku so much trouble. I hope that you have recovered._

_I am not sure if you remember but we met once. You were travelling with your boss and were treated as honored guest. I actually played for you. I remember how lovely you were. However forgive me for saying, your were only the second most beautiful woman at court that evening._

_Finally, I would to have you know that I shall be travelling the world with Elizaveta sometime later this year (assuming that Greece doesn't drag me and the rest of the Eurozone into economic oblivion), in hopes of finding inspiration for a new piece I have been working on. I hope perhaps to that we might spend a few days in your lovely Islands. Furthermore, Elizaveta told me that she wanted to meet you, I am not sure why though, something about a "common hobby". I am sure you would know what that meant._

_Regards,_

_Roderich Edelstein, Austria_

Hawaii's brow furrowed as she thought back. She did meet Austria once... a very long time ago, even more then a century ago. If she remembered correctly, it was back in 1875 when she made a treaty with him. She felt her eyes close as she struggled to remember that far back.

The first and only time she met him was... at a ball? Yes, that was right. It was held in a magnificent ballroom. There were many women there wearing beautiful ruffly dresses with short trains that were very hard to not step on. She had to wear one too, much to her chagrin. It was very itchy and uncomfortable. Hawaii couldn't quite understand how everybody else could wear the similar dresses without suffocating.

To make it worse, without her translator, Hawaii could barely understand what people were saying. It was then that she heard her name being called and she walked up to the stage. There, she met a man with beautiful violet eyes, brown hair, and a curly ahoge at the top of his head. She almost pulled her hand away when he knelt and kissed her hand. He then introduced himself as Roderich Edelstein and she introduced herself as Hawaii. Then he offered to play her any piano piece she wanted to hear. Hawaii, a bit flustered at the suddenness of his offer, stammered out that she wanted to hear something exciting. Then he took his seat to play.

While he was playing, though, a brown-haired girl with a flower in her ear started eagerly talking to Hawaii about the person who was playing piano. She said that he was her husband and that her name was Elizabeta Héderváry. Then she went on to talk about... Hawaii's thoughts grew silent as their conversation slowly drifted through her mind.

Hawaii's eyes snapped open as she shook her head trying to rebury the forgotten conversation she just uncovered. She blushed as she hurried into her room and grabbed paper and a pen. Flopping back down on the couch, she stared at her paper. Like hell she could write as nice as Austria... but her hand writing was so ugly compared to Austria's. She sighed and began to write.

_Dear Austria,_

_Thank you very much for sending a reply. Honestly, I did not think anyone would send anything back. Thankfully, the tsunami that hit Japan did not hit me as hard. It's safe to say that I escaped with barely a scratch. Yet honestly, I have no idea how much longer I will escape tsunamis. I am heavily overdue for a devastating tsunami. I can only hope that nothing will happen for a bit longer._

_I do remember when we met. It was back in 1875 when we met for the Austro-Hungarian Treaty. Back then, I was a country yet within the decades that followed, my role sank quickly. I'm sorry I was a bit flustered then. I still wasn't used to leaving home so I was a bit nervous. I still remember that vague request I gave and how embarrassed I was after it. Yet, you still played a very exciting song. It was the Turkish March, right? Don't worry about saying I was only the second most beautiful woman. The woman you hold in your heart should always take first place._

_Please send me a message before you come to visit. I would gladly show you guys around the island. Yet please come before the rainy season. The weather in Hawaii fluctuates between sunny and rainy a lot. I hope you find inspiration for your new piece. Maybe you can play for me again when you visit._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

_PS. And please tell Hungary that I do not know what she's talking about. And if she decides to push the matter, please tell her that I have changed a lot within the last century and have matured greatly since then._

Grabbing an empty bear bottle she rinsed a few hours ago, Hawaii rolled up her note and stuffed it in. After corking it, she chucked the bottle into the ocean. She watched the ocean steadily, awaiting other replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be afraid to send a letter in! I don't bite!<strong>


	3. Washington

**A/N So this one was sent by Mattie Williams. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not seeing this letter! Your review didn't get sent to my email so I had no idea you sent it. Sorry for taking so long to write it. Hahaha. Right now it's 11:52 PM. I said I'd send it tomorrow but over here, it's still "yesterday!" I guess that is one of the benefits of having one of the latest time zones! I'll get the next one up tomorrow. I'm tired!**

* * *

><p>Hawaii yawned as she stretched her aching muscles and forced herself out of bed. With all of the excitement of receiving a letter yesterday, she could barely even sleep. Who would've thought that she would receive a letter from Europe? She grinned as she made her way into the kitchen. After frying up some eggs and spam, she scooped up some leftover rice in the rice pot onto her plate. After pouring some <em>shoyu<em>, or soy sauce, onto her rice, she took her plate to her back yard for a beach breakfast.

Hawaii sighed. She had a long day ahead of her. Her state decided to spend $35000 dollars on cleaning up her State Capitol because of bird poop. To a certain extent, she could understand why the chose to do it. It was an eyesore and it was embarrassing... but couldn't they have waited until the recession was over? Hawaii huffed and plopped onto the sand. Even though they were her citizens, she never could understand why they chose to spend money on such strange things.

After stuffing some food into her mouth, Hawaii chewed and looked around. Hawaii lived in a small house just on the edge of a beautiful beach. Although the beach was public, mostly locals came. Tourists always went for the more popular beaches like Waikiki. Hawaii had a rather large grassy yard with pandanus and sea grape trees that lined the edge of her yard. After the trees were stairs that lead to the beach.

Hawaii smiled as she observed around her. Bright greens, yellows, a shiny light, purples, and... Hawaii stopped abruptly and her eyes darted back. _A shiny light?_ There in the _Pohuehue_, or Beach Morning Glory vines, the sun's light reflected off of an object. Pushing herself up to her feet, she walked there and reached down for the item. She felt her heart drop when it revealed itself to be a bottle. Did she miss it yesterday on accident? She glanced to the side and grinned. _Oopsie..._

Walking back, she plopped off the cork and shook out the letter. Out with it plopped out a couple fruits that looked almost like blueberries. Opening the letter, it read:

_Hawaii,_

_Hi there, sis! It's me, Mary Anne Jones, aka Washington! Your weather is so different than mine, in some parts of me it's still raining and 55 degrees here! Not that I'm complaining, though, rain's good for my spruce trees and my huckleberries. I'm sending some to you! Oh, and that big diva, California, is still hyping about how you're not a legit state and you're a savage, blah blah blah. But I think she's secretly jealous of your beauty, cause she gets all huffy whenever I mention you._

_Love,_

_Your big sister Mary Anne~!_

Hawaii's brows furrowed as she tried her best to remember Washington. She remembered visiting once upon a time... If Hawaii remembered correctly, it was the place that always seemed to be rainy. Although Hawaii tends to freeze her butt of in almost every state she visits, Washington was one of the coldest states... temperature wise. Other then that, Washington was a very bright state. She was full of smiles.

After finishing her food, Hawaii walked back in to write a reply:

_Dear Washington,_

_I'm surprised that someone from the states answered so quickly. I didn't expect an answer so soon. Well, either way, I'm sure its not surprising there is still rain in your state. Summer has just started, after all. Just last week over here, though, it was raining almost every day and there were a couple thunderstorms. We rarely get that kind of weather so it was shocking. All the power in a couple of my cities went out. It was in the 70's in Hawaii but that is freezing for me!_

_Thank you for sending me huckleberries. At first, I thought it was blueberries. When I tried one of them, it tasted like a blueberry yet still had a distinct flavor. It was really good. I would send you one of my mangoes but it won't fit in a Bud Light bottle. Sorry._

_Is California mad at me for some reason? I don't remember saying something bad to her... but oh well. Please let her know that it technically wasn't even my choice to become a state in the first place. Unfortunately, I kind of stuff my mouth when I eat too so I guess I can be a bit savage when I eat... But food tastes better when it's all in your mouth so the flavors mix. Beautiful? I try to keep all of my lands as untainted as possible from outside influences. Unfortunately though, more and more people keep on moving in that I'm becoming more and more overpopulated._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

_PS. I understand that as a state, you are older then me. As a person, however, I am only a little less then half a century younger then Alfred. I would say for you to call me "big sister" but that would be just weird!_

Hawaii rolled up the letter, stuffed it into a bottle and threw it back into the ocean. Hawaii watched silently as the bottle bobbed off into the horizon. Washington was wrong about one thing. Hawaii wasn't beautiful. She wasn't more beautiful then China, Mississippi, or even Portugal. Sure, her lands were pretty, yet she as a person was not. Hell! The way she saw it, she, _Aolani_, was ugly. Hawaii sighed and turned away. She didn't want to think of such things at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't really know if I explained my purpose of writing this story out. Well, I explained my motive but... I don't think I really explained this interactive story well. As some of you guys might have noticed. Hawaii isn't how a person would envision a typical Hawaiian person. I'm trying to write a story based on how <em>I see<em> Hawaii actually is. I want to show that Hawaii isn't only smiles and aloha spirit. She's not a super nice meek person or a big friendly big sister type of character. While these may be some of her traits, it isn't her. Hawaii as a state and ex-country has dealt with many injustices that many people don't realize. At the same time, people in Hawaii are divided socially between locals and... uh... (can't think of the right word)... non-locals. I think that you'd have to live here to fully see what I mean. My version of Hawaii is not only a woman of now, but of woman that remembers the _past_ too.**

**I'm sorry if what I wrote is hard to understand. I understand if you don't agree with the way I'm trying to portray Hawaii but this is _my_ personal view of her. So please don't flame me. I do like constructive criticism, though. And while you're typing up some constructive criticism, why not write a letter to good ol' Hawaii too, eh?**


	4. Singapore

**A/N So this one is from Suboi Airi. Thanks so much for sending me a letter. And thanks for the compliment too... But now I feel I have to try extra hard to keep this story as good as possible. Ganbarimasu! I will try my best! So I just have to say a couple little things about this chapter. In Hawaii, we call flip flops, "slippers." So when I use the word "slippers," it means flip flops. Oh. Also, a poi dog is a mixed breed dog. That's what we call them here.**

* * *

><p>Hawaii gave a sigh of relief as she shook off her slippers and stepped into her house. Almost immediately, she was greeted with the sounds of barking. She grinned as her poi dog Nahe and her pit bull Lani bounded around the corner. She laughed as the almost tackled her to the floor. After a long day's work, it was always nice to receive such a warm welcome at the door.<p>

Grabbing one of their dolls off the floor, she walked up to her back door and chucked it as far as she could. What they came running back with, however, was not a doll. It was a bottle. Eagerly, they deposited it at her feet and awaited her next throw. She sighed and picked up the bottle. They watched her excitedly as their eyes followed the bottle. She shook her head.

"No. This isn't a toy. You can't play with it," Hawaii scolded. She walked back inside, grabbed another ball, and threw it out into her yard. She sat down upon the soft grass in her yard and popped open the bottle. Her eyes widened slightly at the sender. A letter from Singapore? She smiled. She got another letter from a foreign country. She laughed. She better not let this get to her head.

Opening the letter, she read:

_Good day, Hawaii, this is the Republic of Singapore. I'm not entirely certain that you have heard of me much other than the Japan incident, although I have tried to be more noticeable and important._

_You can imagine my surprise when I saw this bottle at the Changi beach. Honestly, it was a wonder that it was not hit or broken by the many ships and boats that visit my shores... But I do have to admit, it's not the only time I get to see bottles on my pretty beaches. (Mostly from my own or from Malaysia though) People can be so annoying at times now, can't they?_

_How are your shores? I have heard they are beautiful, but I don't think I have experienced it for myself. Whatever they are, I hope all your effort to keep the clean are working.(As one of your main tourist attractions, I'm sure you must have some. Or are your citizens just that exemplary?)_

_While this was interesting, I am afraid I'll have to stop here. There are assignments to be done and lots of work that need to be carried out. As a nation, I'm sure you can sympathize with me. My allotted time for letter writing is going to be up soon. Hope you have some entertainment from my letter and in your reply._

_With Regards,_

_Republic of Singapore_

The second paragraph Singapore wrote sent a small chill down her spine. It seemed like tsunamis were beginning to pop up more frequently now. Her heart sunk when she remembered the devastation Japan faced. To see the carnage and wreck the tsunami composed shook her down to the bone. To see how beaten up and damaged Kiku was shook her even more. To deal with her own worry for Kiku and the worry of her people was almost unbearable during that terrible March and the months that followed.

Hawaii laughed gently when she read Singapore's surprise at how unharmed her bottle was. Beer bottles perhaps weren't the best of choices yet it still managed to keep safe under the harsh ocean. She coughed slightly as she read about the pollution in Singapore. Hawaii knew she was helped pollution when she threw those bottles into the ocean yet she did it anyway. Perhaps she should apologize...

She grabbed a pen and paper and composed her reply:

_Dear Singapore,_

_I'm glad to hear that you didn't suffer any harm from the recent earthquake. I only suffered a little damage. I'm really sorry if I irritated you because of the bottle. I really didn't mean any harm... but I suppose I deserve no forgiveness. I really don't have a vital reason for choosing to do what I did. For that, I apologize._

_For the most part, my beaches are well maintained so they are clean yet a lot of trash does wash up ashore at times. From what I see, the only thing that bothers me about my shores is that they can really get overcrowded at times. Waikiki is crowded almost every day. I don't really know why tourists bother to visit that beach, though. I would say that it is one of my more ugly beaches. Still, I wouldn't say that my shores are very beautiful. In fact, from what I've saw, your beaches are very beautiful. I would love to visit one day._

_I would like to thank you very much for taking time to write this letter. It really means a lot to me. I hope that you finish your work on time (unlike America). Please write back soon._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

She grabbed a bottle from her counter and rolled the message inside. She stared at the bottle in her hand as she walked to the beach. She bit her lip. _Please forgive me, Mother Earth..._ After corking the bottle, she then threw it into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>So don't be afraid to send Hawaii a message. I'll try to reply as soon as possible!<strong>


	5. Canary Islands

**A/N So this one was sent in by Remon Parfait! Thanks for sending one in! It means a whole lot!**

* * *

><p>Hawaii felt her eyes close as warm water massaged her back. Singapore's letter seemed to reawaken her continuous worry for Kiku. <em>How is he doing right now? Is he okay? Is he dealing with radiation? Will he recover okay?<em> She bit her lip. She never did like having to deal with all of the bad things that were happening right now... yet when something terrible like that happened to a close friend... it took just about everything within her not to panic. She was raised in a very family oriented culture. Kiku was practically part of her family. How in the world could she help him when he was hundreds of miles away?

She shook her head and turned off the shower. Kiku said not to worry about him and reassured Aolani that he was alright. She'd better respect his wishes. Perhaps she would call him later on tonight. She wrapped her long hair up in a towel and got dressed. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she was met with her excited poi dog Nahe. It deposited a wine a dark wine bottle at her foot. It stared up at her, its brown eyes bright. Hawaii smiled and patted her dog. She grabbed a treat from her kitchen and gave it to Nahe.

Walking back, she grabbed the wine bottle. She examined the label and choked. _V-Vega Sicilia? This is one of the most expensive wine brands out there!_ She gulped. Who in the world would send her a letter in a bottle like that? They must have been filthy rich! She popped open the cork and read the letter:

_Hello Hawaii!~_

_I'm Canary Islands - I think we met once? I can't remember, but i think we did~ Anyways, how are you? Hawaii's a really sunny place, right? Just like the Canary Islands!_

_And... It's not called the Hula-Hula dance? 'Cause that's what Madeira told me, but i don't think that's right 'cause Madeira doesn't hear that much besides from what she sees in TV shows._

_Haha, it was so cool seeing a bottle wash ashore with a letter inside!~ Reminded me of one of those old pirate stories i used to hear from Spain. 'Cept i'm underage so i had to send it to you through one of Spain's old wine bottles~ Anyways, Madrid's calling for me now, so i have to go~ Talk to you later!_

_Hasta la Vista,_

_Lucia Alvarez Araya / Canary Islands_

She let out a sigh as she read the letter. _So this was Spain's kid._ She laughed at the Canary Islands' light heartedness. Hawaii certainly was not expecting a letter from islands near Africa, let alone a child. She felt a slight irritation rise at the Canary Islands' comment about Madeira. People shouldn't believe everything they saw on TV. That's why Hawaii is such an enigma to other people... and probably one of the main reasons why America is viewed badly by other countries...

She grinned when she read about Spain. Although it was past the pirate age, Hawaii could remember when she first met England. He certainly was a character. He spoke in a way that demanded unquestioned respect. She gave a sigh. After she met him, her life went downhill. Missionaries, commanding farmers, France, America... The Imperialistic age certainly made people arrogant buttheads. She sighed and composed a reply.

_Dear Canary Islands,_

_I'm not sure if we met before but if we didn't, my name is Aolani. It's very nice to meet you... again... Anyway, I'm doing fine right now. It's nighttime right now. My dog Nahe found your bottle outside. Thank you for sending me a letter. Hawaii can be a very sunny place but the weather is very unpredictable here. Just last week, we had a couple bad thunderstorms that rolled in. Other then that, it's pretty sunny._

_Yes, it is called hula. Please make sure to tell Madeira not to believe everything she sees on TV. It lies about other people very often so if you believe it all of the time, you might end up in trouble. Speaking of which, the bottle you sent the letter in is a very expensive wine bottle. Did you ask Spain if you could use it before you sent it?_

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

_PS. Are you Spain's daughter?  
><em>

Hawaii yawned as she dotted the "i" in her name. It was getting late. She stuffed the letter in the bottle and threw it into the ocean. She then walked to her house phone and dialed a number. Before she went to sleep, she wanted to hear her friend's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an extra note. If any of you guys wants to plan anything with me in this story... like you want your character to actually have some kind of relationship with my character... or you want to make a cameo appearance or anything, just PM me. I'll be glad to collaborate. But in the mean time, why not send Hawaii a letter! She really enjoys all of the attention!<strong>


	6. Washington 2

**A/N Thank you very much for sending another letter, Mattie Williams! It means a whole lot!**

* * *

><p>Hawaii smiled gently as she hung up the phone. Though he sounded tired, Kiku was doing well. Although he still had a lot to deal with on his side, he still seemed to keep a positive outlook. She curled up tight on her couch. She wished she could just take him and let him relax here for just a day. It took everything within herself to stop herself from kidnapping him just so that he could rest.<p>

She let out a groan as she pushed herself up. As much as she wanted to fall asleep on the couch, her alarm was in her bedroom. On the way to her bedroom, she heard the soft patter of rain on her roof. She yawned and climbed into bed. Thank goodness the next day was a Friday. That meant she would work her butt of to go home early, spend some time with the dogs, and finish that book she was reading. _Where was that book anyways?_

"Oh crap," she growled as she pushed herself out of bed. "Crap crap crap crap!" The patter of the rain gradually grew louder as she dashed outside. She looked around desperately. Where was her book? She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it under the Pandanus tree. She ran and grabbed the book. Before she turned back to the house, however, she paused. She twisted around and squinted in the rain toward the beach. A brown object protruded from the white sand. She stared at it. _Should I...?_ She gasped in exasperation as she bolted to the bottle and then ran back in.

She threw the bottle and her book on the couch and made a beeline to her drawer. She shivered as she changed in pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. Feeling rather awake from the freezing rain, she grabbed a pen and paper and plopped onto the couch. She glared at the bottle. Stupid thing. Thanks for keeping me up longer then I should be... Popping off the top, she began to read:

_Aolani,_

_Oh, don't try to hide that, even beach blonde Florida wanted the silkyness of your hair. 70 is cold? We have people running around in shorts when its sunny and 60! Guess that shows our differences._

_I keep forgetting you're older than me, in actual years. Oregon and I lived together as the Oregon Territory, and before that, we were Native American countries, all split up and stuff. So if you count my Native America years, I really can't tell who's older. But I get to call you little sis because I'm older than you, statewise. :P_

_Ah, I hear Cali calling. Love ya, lil sis!_

_~Washington/Mary Anne_

Hawaii smiled when she saw the name of the sender. She already received a second reply to one of her letters! Wow. It seemed like she was accomplishing something new every day. She laughed when she saw Washington's comment about the temperature. _I'm shivering and it's only..._ Hawaii glanced at the thermometer_ ... 74 degrees._ She grinned. People feel the complete opposite when they come to Hawaii. They called her unbearably hot. Picking up her pen and paper, she replied:

_Dear Washington,_

_I can't believe I got an answer so quickly. You're the first person I've received two replies from. It made me kind of excited. I honestly don't see why people call me beautiful. I have so many beaches. On the mainland, you guys have mountains and lakes. Whenever I see pictures of them, I think they're so beautiful. You also get snow on the mainland. I only have snow on Mauna Kea and sometimes on Haleakala._

_I guess if we're speaking technical, then you'd be older then me. People probably settled in North America long before they settled here in Hawaii. Still, I'm older then you when it comes to having control over land. But call me what you want, I guess. I'll still think I'm older! Please tell the states up there that I said hi._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

Hawaii glanced out the window. The rain stopped to just a drizzle. She put the letter in a bottle and ran outside. The cold air hit her like a truck. She chucked the bottle in the water and ran back in. Damn it was cold!

* * *

><p><strong>Send Hawaii a letter, kay? She'll be happy!<strong>


	7. Singapore and the Canary Islands

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. That and I'm suffering from a terrible common disease called procrastination... Also, sorry for putting two letters into one chapter. It's hard to come up for a decent sized chapter with only one letter. Also, when I write it like that, it's hard to keep up with the reviews. If you don't like it, I can change it back.**

* * *

><p>Hawaii grinned cheerfully at how the day went. She did just as she planned. She woke up before her alarm rang, worked her butt off at work, went home early, and now she was walking her dogs along the beach. She soaked in the bright sun and swam in its warmth. It wasn't everyday when she could just relax and just enjoy the scenery around her. After the long stormy Thursday night, Friday was without a cloud in the sky. She glanced toward the sea. Perhaps she should go surfing later on...<p>

Her dogs bounded along switching frequently from sand to sea. They barked loudly and ran in circles around her. She smiled gently. Aolani remembered when she used to be like that. Smiling and happy in the day's sun. She remembered playing with Honolulu and Waikiki and all of her siblings. Her eyes drifted shut. It was amazing what could happen within four short decades. Time really wears and tears away at youthful vigor.

She cringed when her dogs barked loudly. She opened her eyes to see her dogs with a bottle in each mouth. Her eyes widened slightly. Two bottles at the same time? She grinned. _I guess it was a good idea to bring a notebook and a pen..._

"Nahe. Lani. Drop," she commanded. They obeyed and galloped off again. She bent down and grabbed the bottles. She popped open the bottles and scanned each letter. Her heart beat faster as she repressed a squeal from leaving her mouth. Two replies! One from Singapore and the other from Canary Islands. She sat back on the sand and read the first letter:

_Hawaii,_

_Greetings once again. It's nice to see you have responded to my letter efficiently. Efficiency is something that really is to be respected and taken good notice of. I only hope more people start to know that instead of wasting away and procrastinating..._

_Oh, no. I had little to no trouble from that Earthquake. I'm sorry, but yes, I was pretty vague... I meant the previous Japan incident... That was when you held a big role in my history.. and so did Japan. Well, it matters little. I was never much into history anyway. The future is where we should always look to._

_Ah yes. The problem of overcrowding. I can say rather confidently that I for one understand you plight. My whole island is very crowded. Imagine, 5 million people on my tiny land space. The thing is, 40% isn't mine own..._

_I cant blame them.. Sex was never something that held my interest for long. I would appreciate no snide remarks on that factor though. I am only so old. Although I must admit, I wish to be older faster. There's not much an almost 13 year old girl can do, nation or not._

_I do cordially invite you here. Come whenever you wish! Just make sure you come legally. I must warn you, my punishments are not light. It was of little problem Hawaii. Improving foreign relations is something that that all countries should aspire to do. Especially small island nations like myself._

_On that note, I can understand that you used bottles as a means of communication, but wouldn't it be unable to reach nations that are nowhere near the beaches?_

_Regards,_

_Republic of Singapore_

Hawaii's eyes widened. Singapore was only 13 years old? Singapore letters sounded so mature that Aolani assumed that Singapore was older then her. Hawaii glanced to the side in guilt. She shouldn't tell Singapore that... Her brow furrowed when she read the "previous Japan incident." Was this recent or a while ago. The only time Hawaii had a big role in history... was when Japan attacked. Aolani's heart dropped when memories began to resurface. She vaguely remembered that Japan pushed... England, was it? Yes. Japan pushed England out of Singapore and occupied it for a bit.

Her heart soon lifted when she read about Singapore's understanding of overpopulation. Hawaii didn't have five million people living on her lands but it still got crowded. Five million people, though... Hawaii sure had to give young Singapore credit. She must have endured a lot. She took out her pen and replied:

_Dear Singapore,_

_I can't believe that you're only thirteen. You sound very mature. I understand the feeling of wanting to grow older faster yet it's best to stay young as long as you can. Time changes people a lot. It's not good to wish away your youth. That's when you learn to have fun and enjoy life. Thank you for complimenting my efficiency yet I tend to procrastinate quite a lot, especially during work. I guess in a strange way, I'm related to Alfred... I don't think that's a good thing..._

_I'm sorry but I don't quite know what point in time you are referring to when you mention Japan. Is it WWII? Or is it sometime else. I do remember that Japan attacked and he occupied you at a time. Is that it? Thank you very much for inviting me to Singapore. I would love to visit. I'll make sure I come legally. I wonder if it will be crowded. I guess I should return the favor too. I would love if you came and visited too. I would love to show you around my islands. I won't bring you to the boring tourist hotspots yet at the true beautiful places._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

PS. I did realize that it wouldn't reach nations that have beaches, yet nations tend to travel. Besides, who knows how the bottles will travel? Strange things have been found far inland even though they truly belong out at sea.

She put the letter to the side and read the next one:

_Hello Hawaii!~_

_It's nice to meet you again too!~ Haha, you have a dog? Dogs are so awesome~ I have one called Santa Cruz and another called Tenerife~_

_Bad thunderstorms? That sucks~ I don't have that many thunderstorms._

_I'll make sure to tell that to Madeira!~ She believes lots of stuff in TV shows. Once she stayed up 'till midnight because a show said the apocalypse was coming._

_And it was an expensive wine bottle? I didn't know that... but when I found it it was empty so i didn't ask if i could use it... I'll ask next time~_

_Hasta la Vista,_

_Lucia Alvarez Araya / Canary Islands_

_P.S: Yep!~ Same as Madrid and Balearic Islands._

She laughed and replied:

_Dear Canary Islands,_

_I have two dogs. I have a poi dog named Nahe and a pit bull named Lani. Because I live in the middle of the ocean, I get strange weather most of the time. Five minutes it might be pouring and the next five is sunny. Some people might say that it symbolizes my quickly changing emotions but that's a lie. People who say that about me are idiots who don't know what they're talking about. Right now its sunny and I'm at the beach with my dogs. Do you swim?Sometimes the things people say on TV is very strange. I don't really watch it much anymore. I watch Korean Dramas and the news but not much else. I don't really care for American soap operas. I find them rather stupid. Korean Dramas could make a man like Germany cry at how sad it is. Please ask before you use bottles too. Because you're underage, people might get the wrong idea if they see you holding a wine bottle and you could get arrested. Be careful._

_Mahalo,_

_Aolani_

She put the letters in the same bottles she received the letters in and threw them into the ocean. She had to watch out too. If the police or some random citizen saw her throwing bottles into the ocean, she could get arrested. She snickered and called her dogs to her side.

* * *

><p><strong>So please feel free to review. I don't bite... and neither does Aolani... well... unless it's Alfred...<strong>


End file.
